


Home Sweet Home

by Queenofthemontain



Series: Dream SMP marvel inspired stories [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, Adopted Children, Adopted Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Adopted Toby Smith | Tubbo, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BadBoyHalo - Freeform, Dream and WIlbur used to be in love, Dream is a good dad, Dream is the Scarlet WItch, Established Relationship, Gen, George is Vision, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Marriage, Married Couple, Marvel Inspired, Marvel Universe, Marvel and Dream SMP crossover, Out of Character Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Ranboo and Tubbo are siblings, Ranboo is Wiccan, Reality Bending, Sapnap is quicksilver, Sort of like a jean grey, Spirit is Dreams 'dog', Toby Smith | Tubbo Loves Bees, Tubbo is speed, Unhappy Ending, Wilbur Soot is a telepath, kids being kids, skeppy - Freeform, wandavision inspired, westview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29383176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthemontain/pseuds/Queenofthemontain
Summary: Dream knew that he shouldn't do this, these people were innocent but he could have George. He could have a family, a home. He could have everything that he had ever wanted. He had two children! What he was doing could have been wrong but if he gave everyone else a happy life, why would they want to leave?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned BadBoyHalo/Skeppy, Onesided!Clay | Dream/Wilbur Soot, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: Dream SMP marvel inspired stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158515
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note:**

> So this is highly inspired by WandaVision. Here things are somewhat the same as in the show. No worries no spoilers for Today's episode, this is mostly inspired by last weeks episode (episode 5), but you don't need to have any other pervious knowledge of the MCU to read this, enjoy!
> 
> *ALSO- Both Ranboo and Tubbo are about 9 years old.

The day started out as any other Dream was washing dishes as Ranboo and Tubbo were out in the yard playing. He smiled as he looked over to the fridge, on it were many doodles that both of his children drew the day before. Ranboo had drawn a enderman? He believes that is what his son said it was. Tubbo was obessed with bees, so no surprise when the 16th doodle of the week was the same old standard bee. He looked to the clock on the wall it was noon. Which meant it was lunch lunch time! He placed the plates on the drying rack to the left of the sink. He grabbed the towel and dried his hands. 

Leaning a bit closer to the open window he yelled out, "Tubbo! Ranboo! Lunch time!" 

Both boys instantly sat up from the ground and jumped into the air racing each other inside. Dream pointed for both kids to the kitchen sink so they could wash their hands. Tubbo grabbed the small step stool on the ground and cleaned his hands. Ranboo was taller than his twin, so he easily could reach the sink. The duo made their way to the table. Tubbo wiped his wet soapy hands on his pants while Ranboo cleaned his with the green towel.

"What's for lunch momma?" Ranboo asked as a napkin and fork was placed in front of him. Tubbo watched quietly as he sipped his apple juice.

Dream chuckled as he grabs two bowls from the cabinet, "Well, since both of you have been such wonderful boys today, you both get Mac and Cheese." At the mention of Mac and Cheese both let out a happy yes.

Carefully Dream placed a bowl in front of each of them. "Careful, it's hot." 

The boys ate slowly. Taking advantage of the twins eating, Dream began to clean the kitchen a bit. It wasn't too dirty but there was cheese stuck on the pot and some pieces stuck on the floor.

Tubbo placed his fork down and took a sip from his juice, "Mum," He asked.

Dream gave out a 'hm' as a reply.

Tubbo looked over to his brother, "No! Tubbo! No1" Ranboo started. Ranboo tried to reach over the table to place his hand on his brother's mouth. Tubbo moved away. 

Tubbo gave a reassuring smile, "Can we get a dog?" 

Ranboo placed his hand on his head and sighed. He sank down into his seat. Dream though for a moment, a dog would be nice. Dream himself had one when he was a child right? He couldn't quiet remember if he had, He supposes he did because he didn't know anyone by the name of Spirit. What other reason would that name pop up in his head. No human was named Spirit, no plants were named that either...So he must have definitely had a dog. Obviously he must have.

"Tubbo, I already told you, mamma is gonna say no!" Ranboo said as his voice wavered a bit and his eyes teared up.

"Now Ranboo, what makes you think i'm gonna say no?" Dream asks as he rubs his shoulders.

"Because Dad said we couldn't have till we were 14. " Ranboo sniffles out.

George had said that? When? That was strange. Usually George would come talk to Dream, get his opinion before telling anything to the kids. Dream crouched a bit, "Why did he say that?" 

Tubbo stuffed noodles into his mouth, "He said we wuh-rent res-pon-sibul". Dream wiped the cheese from Tubbo's chin, "The word is responsible Tubbo. Also Tubbo don't chew with your mouth full! I've told you this a million times." 

"Mama! Please! Can we please have a dog!" Tubbo asked again as he wiped his mouth with his hand.

Dream looked to Ranboo and Tubbo. Both boys showed him the biggest puppy eyes he had ever seen from them before. Ranboo even was giving him a slight pouty smile. Tubbo was also giving an osacr worthy fake cry (not really).

Dream stayed silent, then sighed, "I'll try to convince your father, but I make no promises okay?"

Both boys nodded. "Alright good, now finish your lunch so you can do your homework." 

"Ok mama!"

\----

After the boys had finished their homework Dream had allowed them one treat for desert. Which prompted both to fight over the last chocolate bar. As they usually did. 

"Tubbo! You had it last time!" Ranboo said as he tried to grab the bar from Tubbo's hands. Which only made the other boy hold it tighter to his chest.

"No! You got it last time!" 

Ranboo stomped, "No! You're lying!" 

Dream sighed as he wrestled the bar out of Tubbo's hands. "Here, how about we share it!" He broke the bar in half holding each piece out for both boys. Both boys seemed hesitant but they agreed.

"Good!" Dream said as he walked with the boys to the sofa. "You know, you will have to learn to share. You are not gonna have me forever. You need to learn to be nice to each other. Family is forever." 

Ranboo looks up to Dream, "Do you have a brother mom?" He stuffs a piece of chocolate in his mouth.

Dream feels the familiar drop of his stomach. His brother. _Sapnap._ He gulps as he says quietly, "I do."

He sits between his kids. "He very far away from here so I don't see him much..." 

_Blood there is so much blood. He can see it Sapnap lying dead on the floor, blood seething out of the bullet holes in his body. He could hear Quakity and Karl screaming for him. His brother. Dream feels himself fall to his knees as he screams magic exploding out from him._

_"SAPNAP!"_

"An that makes me sad...sometimes..." He kisses the heads of both of them. Then he hears it. He hears the soft hum of a missile. The sound of it soaring through the air. What is that? It certainly isn't what he thinks it could be right? He placed his hand on both legs of his kids and seriously says, "Go to aunt Cara, tell her i have some things to do." 

Dream gets up and walks outside as the boys run over to next door. He sees it, a slender nuke heading straight towards him. He growls as his eyes turn green and green magic swirls in his hand. He flies up in the air bringing the missile with him back to the barrier. 

\----

When he reaches the barrier, which looks like static from a television, he is greeted with Punz on the other side, who is the director of...well Clay didn't quite know, but he did know whoever it was it was not friends to him and his children. His clothes change to a new set of netherite armor.

"This yours?" He throws the now mangled nuke to Punz's feet. The barrier often alters objects when it passes through it. 

"You can hardly blame us Dream." Punz says as he gives Dream a calm smile. It is devoid of all friendliness it is cold and professional. 

Dream snarls, "Oh I think I can!"

His left hand lights up with his green magic. "This is your only warning! Stay out of my home. If you don't bother me, than I won't bother you!" Clay steps forward till he is nose to nose with Punz. The group around Punz tense up and raise their crossbows. Punz holds a dagger in his hand and steps away from Dream, the dagger out to protect him.

"You took a whole sector hostage Dream! You need to let them go! All of them." 

Clay motions with his hand, "I'm not the one with the weapons, Punz " 

"Dream." 

Dream looks over to the speaker, Wilbur? When did he get here? Wilbur walks out from behind Punz. His face is with a small yet kind smile and his hands are in the air in surrender. 

"I didn't know the nuke was active. But you know that, don't you." Wilbur cocks his head to the side. He gets in front of Punz and gets closer to Dream.

Dream cocks his head, "You're still here." He moves his magic in his hand, not attacking but showing he is prepared for anything.

Wilbur grabs Dreams shoulder, "Dream this isn't right. You know that." 

"Why should I trust you?" 

Wilbur smiles, "Because out of the thousands that you have trapped there, you let me! Wilbur! into your home! I helped you with your babies, Ranboo and Tubbo... Dream you know that on some level we are allies. I just want to help you." 

Dream feels Wilbur grab his free hand, his thumb rubbing small circles on dream's knuckle.

Dream's eyes glare to Wilbur's brown ones. "What do you possibly have to offer me." He pulls his hand away from Wilbur's.

Wilbur face softens, "What do you want my friend? I can help you! That's all I want." Wilbur places a hand on Dreams left cheek. He smiles again. His eyes show genuine emotion and Dream feels himself wanting to stay down and give in. No he can't. 

_Dream, stop. Please. Trust me. I can help. You know me. I'm your Wilbur._

It's hard but eventually Dream steps away and faces the group. "I have what i want! I have my two children and my husband! No one! NO ONE! Will ever take it from me again!"

Then he turns around and flicks his hand, the group around tommy have their eyes glow green and they turn to attack Punz.

"Woah! Come one fellas! Let's calm down now!" Punz says as he holds out his hands.

WIlbur screams at him, "Clay!" 

Dream holds up his hand the barrier opening for him and he enters. The group watches as the barrier becomes green. When he makes it the other side his armor changes back to his green shirt and overalls with black tennis shoes. He knocks on Puffy's door. 

"Cara! Thank you so much for watching the kids! You know mailmen always being wrong."

Cara smiles, "oh no problem sweetheart, kids your dad is here.!" 

His two kids smiles and run back to him, he asks for them to say bye and they do and then he turns and follow the children home. Puffy's smile was weird. Did did she know? He was sure she couldn't have, definitely not. 

\---

Finally after a certainly, eventful, day Dream is happy to unwind as the kids prepare for bed. George was just freshening up. He seemed strange when he came back from work Dream observed, how strange. Perhaps something happened, like a missed promotion or a colleague was fired perhaps. Ranboo walks out of the bathroom and rubs his eyes as she says goodnight to his parents. Tubbo seems much more energetic for the night, so Dream grabs a glass of milk and heat it up in the microwave and asks Tubbo to drink it. 

"Thanks mom." Tubbo says as he and his brother get a goodnight kiss from him and George. Dream smiles as they walk up the stairs.

"I talked to Skeppy today." George says as he stands against the sink with his arms crossed.

Dream raises an eyebrow, "Ok. You did what anyone does normally, you socialized." He laughs unloads the dishwasher. Boy did the boys play a lot today. Tubbo's green shirt (his favorite shirt) was dirty with mud. Ranboo of course wore his black shirt. He tended to be cleaner than his brother. George watches him in silence. 

"He has a family Dream. But he can't see them because you won't let him." 

Dream froze, how? How did he know? He drops the shirt he was holding, but he quickly recovers and clears his throat and shrugs.

"I have no idea what you are talking about George." 

He puts the clean clothes he was folding into the basket and put's on top of the washer, he would fold them tomorrow. He does some last minute tiding up as he goes to get ready to sleep. He walks to the living room and cleans up the gaming console, Minecraft was the most recent game the boys had fallen in love with. 

George walks over and grabs Dream's shoulder. "Dream you have to stop this!" 

Dream's eyes start to tear up. He couldn't! This...this was his home! George's home! Their kids were here! He couldn't have them die!

"We are not having this conversation." He states simply as he turns away to leave. He starts to walk to the stairs and he takes a shaky breath as his husband follows him. 

"Skeppy has a husband! But you won't let him see him! Why!" 

Dream sharply turns around, "I don't know what your talking about George!" 

George flies into the air, "Stop lying! I know you are behind all this!" 

"This!" Dream says as he flies up, his hands glowing with magic, "This is all for us! So let me handle this." 

George points outside the window, "What is passed the ender forest?"

Dream hides his emotions, "You. You don't want to know, I promise you".

George scoffs and crosses his arms, "You know that you don't make choices for me Clay." 

Maybe...maybe he could manipulate his way out of this! Dream lowers his voice, softens his face and still stays afloat but lowers himself a bit. "George, honey, You've never talked to me like this before." 

"Before? Before what! I have no memories Clay! I don't know who or what i am! I don't even remember even moving here! Who did you see when you stepped out of the barrier." 

"What?" Dream's heart sinks to his stomach, fuck!

"No one! I was just-" 

George screams at him, his eyes look frantically around, he's scared. "Stop lying to me Clay! You saw something, I saw you! The kids saw you!"

Clay sighs, "There was a bit of a problem, but i fixed it!" 

He lands softly on the floor and guides George back down to the floor. He hugs him and kisses George's head, "Calm down my love, everything is under control. Everyone is safe and we don't need to worry about the outside world, okay?" 

George's tears hit clay's shirt. He takes a shaky breath but he breaths in Clay's perfume and nods, "Yes darling. I understand." 

Dream doesn't notice when George's hand slips back into his pocket and presses a button. He whispers an apology as the world around them collapses and George feels himself grow weaker. He did the right thing, the barrier would go down and everyone would be able to save everyone in the town. Dream...Dream he hopes would okay, but knowing his husband the Ender Warlock, he would get himself out of this. But George hopes he wouldn't. He really hopes he doesn't.

Tubbo, Ranboo if they really are his children and not just figments of Dream's imagination that he brought to life. He hopes they would be okay,traumatized yes, most likely but they would be okay. Wilbur promised to adopt them. Funny a person that George used to be jealous of now seemed to be his closest ally. As his vision darkens he feels Dream ask if he's okay. 

But George never responds. 


End file.
